


酒吧偶遇

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 我看到了他。





	酒吧偶遇

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，但是是个不想补的档。  
这辈子第一次也是唯一一次写自我代入同人。不要再来一次了。  
2015年2月8日成文。我记得当时心态很炸，只想疯狂捅刀，一腔热血提裤子就上了，一个小时搞了三千字。  
我再也不想见到它。  
（文末notes是当年的）

不，并不是什么大不了的。

在这之前，我想自己唯一能运用灵活的记录方式只有文字，所以我开始动笔写下这短短的故事。它不来自我迸发奇思妙想的大脑，它来自我从未料想能预见的人。

想来他也同意了我这一行为。毕竟无缘无故找上一个‘陌生人’可不是他的风格。于是我有幸在此，用我最擅长的东西记录下这一次美妙的谈话——倾诉更合适。

那天下午我去了趟Jeties酒吧。它在哪里，或者我在哪里跟我接下来要说的东西和我当时经历的东西相比一点也不重要。而在那之前，没什么特别的，我只是单纯想找地方消遣一下。

下午不是任何酒吧的高峰期，夜晚才是。但我没有耐心等到秋末的天色暗下来——即使天黑得更早一些，大概五六点钟——直接带着自己空空如也的腹部坐上大部分空缺着的吧台座椅中的一个。

外面阳光还算毒辣，但酒吧里面漆黑一片。不，不是漆黑。不断变换色泽的霓虹灯似乎无精打采，即便如此，酒吧也只是比起外头试图灼人眼眸的复合光波昏暗罢了。

我要了一杯清酒。酒保和灯光一样，兴致缺缺地把它扣在桌子上，向我推过来。我没试过挑战自己的酒量，因为我对宿醉有极其深刻的认知——好吧，从书上读到的——也可能是我脑海深处可笑的自律作祟。

酒吧里此时人并不多。或许有什么逃课的大学生鬼鬼祟祟缩在某个我看不到的阴暗角落。那边零零散散坐着几个失意醉鬼。音乐恼人地嘶吼。衣着暴露的女郎翘着二郎腿专心欣赏自己的雕花指甲。

...就是那时，我看到了一个例外。现在我确信，他是故意让我发现的。

在我来来回回扫视那小酒吧一遍又一遍、双眼因为酒精的作用开始迷离后，他就突然从我一直无意识忽略的桌子后起身，缓缓向我走来。然后他没选择隔着我一张座椅之类的，毫不客气地坐上我左边的那张吧台椅。

我盯着他先是问了问酒保有没有咖啡，得到否定回答和调酒师看白痴的表情后也要了一杯清酒。再然后，那个男人转头望向我。

感谢我的天赋，它让我成功分辨出这位白人青年来自哪个欧洲国家。浓眉，胡茬稀疏，轮廓柔和，薄唇，还有挥之不去的恶心帅感。他是个法国人。当然，我个人更喜欢用古典一些的方式——就像称英国为大不列颠——他是个法兰西人。

在他的正脸面向我之后的几秒钟内我不仅得出的他国籍，还觉得...这张面孔似曾相识。‘所有法兰西人都长得差不多’是我一开始为这熟悉感找的借口。

“下午好。拉烈托女士，或者您更希望我称呼您为先生。”他轻抿一口杯中清澈的液体。

我瞬间被吓醒了。

他知道我的名字！不，这不稀奇。但他知道我几乎没被人叫过的名字！

“...下午好。”我收敛了一下过于夸张的面部表情。努力在记忆里搜刮任何可能有关面前这人的信息。于此同时，我也开始更细致地打量他——我只知道他是法兰西人。

视觉反馈给我一头似乎柔软的深色长发。因为太过绚烂的光影的关系，我不确定那是黑色，或者褐色。它由暗红——这我可以肯定——宽丝带扎着，在脑后垂成一股低马尾。虹膜与发丝同样是深色，但有些偏红，让我想到赭石。上半身是款式复古的白衬衣，下半身也是现代人不会再穿的老式马裤，以及脚上套着两只高筒长靴。这种穿着打扮，再加上他优雅十足的言行，我无可避免地联想到他是否刚从什么大师的油画内走下来。和自己的职业有关，我曾特地去了解过欧洲——尤其是近代——的人文习俗，我敢打包票，这位先生对帝政时代情有独钟。

又想到他刚刚问候时的声音。那不带一丝一毫法国口音的英语让我有些惊讶，而正统的英式发音更把我的讶异加重了几分。——我得承认，他的腔调和声线该死的迷人。

...就是这里！

我以为自己会拍案而起，大叫出他的名字。或者寻找——我很擅长找东西的——四下隐藏起的整蛊节目的摄像机。要不然就是揉揉眼睛，头也不回地离开这地方。

但我最终长出一口气，放下手里攥紧的酒杯，轻轻地、声音沙哑地吟唱出那几个仿若古老歌谣的字眼。

“Arno·Victor·Dorian。”

他浅浅笑笑，把自己天生的翘起微妙弧度的嘴角又往上扬了几分。

我都要佩服自己接受设定的速度了。

首先，既然Arno存在，那么Assassin和Templar也毋庸置疑地藏匿在世界的某个角落。Ubisoft看来真的把那些发生过的不为人知的历史做成游戏了。我们曾有过的那些猜测，统统在今天被我心血来潮的举动证实了。不过我相信，若是一名刺客导师想找我，他大可以不费丝毫力气随时这么干。咳，我个人挺欢迎这种行为的——虽然它代表我的隐私的消失。

其次，我总归是有点害怕。我不确定他有没有装备武器，也不确定在我数过几秒后就提前被终结自己年轻的性命。好吧，刺客不杀平民。Ubitch说的。 

这将是我们之间第一次，也可能是最后一次。出于尚未知晓的各种原因，他将释义永恒，而我，会在时间打磨掉最后一丝棱角后悄无声息地逝去。

——但不论结果如何，这场谈话由我亲手记录，就够了。

“Monsieur Dorian。”我抿唇，不自觉用上法语。

“哦...不必如此。我知道您的法语不好。”他鹰隼般的眼眸染上笑意。我就知道，自己蹩脚的口音很快就会穿帮。

“严格来说，我的英语也不好。”他的态度让我轻松了不少。不是任何人突然遇见原本以为的虚构人物活生生出现在眼前时都能淡定对待的。但我要强调一点：我相信着他们的存在，有他们存在的过去。只有抱着这样的信念，我才能做到用手中的笔赋予生命。

“看来Ezio对您的影响很大，”他调侃，“非常明显的意大利腔。”

“不，不止他，还有你。”是的，他是对的。我几乎抑制不住捂脸的冲动。当我察觉时，这种近乎本能的腔调在紧张时蹦出来已经成了惯例——弹舌和富有节奏感的沉重浊音。而Arno也坚定了我的唇舌继续忽视元音。

“那段时间，大约是1797，跟着Napoleon远征意大利，在米兰唯一比较让我感兴趣的杀时间的方式也只有歌剧。”他微微垂下眼睑，“也是那时他决心让法兰西仅有一个声音。”

我屏住呼吸。感到历史背后那幅隐秘庞大的画卷正由他一点点展开。

“他那位漂亮的新婚妻子，毫不犹豫地背叛他，甚至焚烧过几封他的信件。我亲爱的友人，愤怒后的脆弱仿佛是想填补童年。还有Ozero...他的自大，他的目光短浅。”

“彻底放弃督政府，放弃盲从的民众，为了法兰西，至少在最初为了法兰西，加冕为皇。”

坐在我面前的这个男人，从两个世纪前漫步而来，他逃过了光阴的流逝，他被它打磨成藏起寒光却依旧锋利的刀刃。我不知道他如何倒拨那根指针，停滞于久远的过去；如何以悠长的语调缓缓诉说昔日的朋侪；如何抹去面上所有悲恸，坦然面对这美丽又残酷的世界。

我不再知晓他的故事。

但我会聆听。但我有幸聆听他层层叠叠丝丝缕缕纠缠着的传奇。在此隔离纷扰，此刻独属于我们的狭小地方。

“所以我对它记忆犹新。不止因为意大利后来被Napoleon剥削地多惨，还有令人印象深刻的阉人们。”他先自顾自地轻笑起来，“那位意大利大导师为此向我抱怨多次。说什么：重色轻友。我得更正这一点：Napoleon比意大利兄弟会更像朋友。”

“...”有些话，最好让他亲口说出来，即使我已猜到答案。

“Napoleon是...我的挚友。我或许是唯一一个胆敢在他面前以这名字称呼他的人。”

“我参与进他人生的近乎一半，从未出现在任何相关文献内。这有点奇怪，但并不出乎意料。Assassin，或者Templar向来如此，在背后推波助澜，自己却不会站到台前。”

“诚然，当初我把他和自己绑到一起时也没想过后世将被他影响到这种程度。虽然我一开始就预料到他注定不会平凡。他的野心，他眼中跳跃的火焰，最终点燃整个世界。”

“他是很重要的友人。比起Elise，交付给我更多信任。”

是，对于Napoleon Bonaparte，我丝毫不惊讶。这位法兰西第一帝国皇帝；这位始终留有深刻影响力的伟人；这位于历史河床重重刻下自己名字的野心家与其背靠背的默默无闻的刺客纠织的羁绊。

莫非我不曾解析过这对未被载入史书的诤友？

“然后——”他磨蹭杯沿，“不，您的课本比我客观得多，相信您也不需要我的赘述。”

他错了。由未经历过那个时代的人编写的书籍，对我来说远远不够。

“如果您愿意，可以把问题做成一张单子，留到我们下次见面时。”他的眼眸通幽洞微。

“...谢谢。”老实说，这令我有些尴尬。他很快察觉到我的疑虑着实稀松平常。按年龄来将，我在他面前就是个孩子，而大人总明白孩子在计划着些什么。让我自觉难堪的，是我完全插不上话——我在那深邃双目的注视下几乎藏不住东西，自然也就没说话的份。

跑个题可以么？这样子太像...精灵。

“那么这次你应该能解答我的其它疑问，”负面情绪就得迅速抛之脑后，“你，你们是以怎样的形态存在？用着原来的身体？被什么神奇力量重组了一遍？或者看得到摸不到？”

“事实上，我正要解释这一点。但我不确定自己知道的会比你多，”他再次抿了口酒，“这身体是原装的。我不知道为什么它会‘好心’到连同疤痕原封不动地一并长回来。虽然现在只剩下这个。”

横跨左脸颊和鼻梁的那道本应异常显现的深色痕迹，几乎无影无踪。在斑斓的灯光下，我也是很努力才辨认出它——不然我或许早在他向我走来时就发现他的身份。

“它...？”

“准确地说，它们。伊甸碎片。我遇到过几个，甚至佩戴过其中之一相当长的一段时间。当然，那把剑现在依然在我这里，它的上一任主人弄丢了它，然后又回到我手中。那是一个很长的故事...”

“先不谈这些。所有亲手触碰过任何碎片，并同时拥有先行者血统的人，统统在死去或长或短的时间后用自己的骸骨复活。您真应该见见其中几个老顽固，誓死不肯摒弃‘优良传统’。”说到这里，他忍俊不禁。

“那Altair可等了不下于两百年。”我也有点想笑了，“听上去你们依旧跟Assassin牵扯着，至少有个联络。”

“一日为刺客，终身为刺客。”语调很轻，也很坚定，“那些转职的例外。”

这下我得到了个信息——我不意外——Arno·Victor·Dorian对Templar并不怎么嫉恶如。其实我对兄弟会给他归属感更好奇。

“现在您和我知道的一样多了。探讨人类本源可不是我的长项。”

“话题就在这结束么？我的求知欲仍然满足呢。”一小部分问题解决了，同时来的还有更多问题。

“那您想知道些什么？”

不，敬称的问题待会儿再讨论，有些东西重要得多。

“告诉我，关于你怎样走出自己的坟墓的。”残酷的问题。我也无情地把它抛给他。但这太令人着迷了。死亡，如此神秘、如此阴暗，亦或者载满安宁与平静？我渴求着它的本质，而从死亡回归的人将把它赐予我。

“...像是，一场无梦之眠。在灵魂重回肉体前，什么都不存在。光明、黑暗、情绪、神明、记忆...甚至是自己。死亡不是什么，死亡只是死亡。”

“然后就醒来了。”

“那感觉挺微妙的。从自己的坟墓爬出来，看后辈为自己的墓碑妆点花束。带着一身枯骨，时间逆转，血肉攀爬，皮肤覆盖。然后，所有你以为回不来的东西，被时间长河消磨殆尽的青春、活力又再次掌握在手中。”

“我们被禁锢于永恒，而世间万物依然在有限的生命中奔走。回来的也仅有我们自己。逝去的人们，留下组成我们的特质，和有些刻骨铭心。但他们已不在。”

“本该追随无数先人，长眠于地下的我们，却亲耳倾听到世人传颂我们生长的时代，才真切意识到自己从什么走来，见证过什么。”

“两百年，已然太过漫长。”

我见到了活的过去。不，不止过去。他并不悲伤，他从始至终都是笑着的，时间为他沉淀下淡然。

“这便是永生的代价么？”我呢喃。

他笑得更欢了。那眼神像看着一个长不大的孩子——我并不抵触这个称呼——又像凝望即将触碰真理的智者。他明白我并不想要它。

“不，这不是代价。所有发生的事，都是理所当然。”

“即便时间被暂停，我们仍是人类。或许随着继续漂泊，我会遗忘我的童年，我会失去大部分不能忘记的回忆。又有什么关系呢？我们是人类。”

“我们能改变很多，但我们不能改变自己。因为那项权利在其他生灵手中，除了我们本身的任何。”

“您，我，是相同的。区别在于我活得更久。而我相信，在您面前，这项优势也将很快不复存在。”

“永生并不需要代价。无论遗忘、铭记、颓废、恣睢、疲惫、悲戚、欣慰、悔恨、淡然，还是孤寂，它们只是身为人类，永生路上必然会经历的过程。”

酒吧内人渐渐多起来了。他们嬉笑怒骂，对我们之间正发生的事毫无知觉。他们也是人类，肆意挥霍时间，将人生顶峰尽数释放于此的人类。大概很快这地方便会被一堆堆放纵享乐的人塞满，那时也就不再适合继续进行这场单方面谈话了。

他一口气喝干清酒，然后起身，把几张钞票压在杯子下，示意我跟他出去。

不置可否，天色暗下来了。路灯还未亮。斜阳挂在云朵后面，褪去午时的毒热，剩下惨淡光幕。说实话，动漫里都是骗人的。傍晚——至少我所见的——永远不会有那种暖橘色，或者耀眼的火烧云。但它依然漂亮。拉得长长的不见尽头的色块晕染在一起，调和出简单亦绮丽的层层重叠的光纹。那羞涩的太阳如同一支不沾颜料的画笔，吸饱了水珠后缓缓却坚定地混起日落时缺少绿色的彩虹，不多再搅动，任由这温暖色调掺和，从淡淡浅漂，直至找到无尽夜空的平衡。

我们就在这天际向深沉苍紫转变之时，一前一后离开酒吧。

“我还有一个问题，”我停下，他也一同止步，“你想过，没有先行者血统却触摸过伊甸碎片的普通人类，也能得到永生么？”

那瞬间他明显愣了一下。我猜想他未曾有过这种念头，或者说不再对此抱希望。

“你们的血统或许能加快这个过程，但不是必要条件之一。”我试着把这场谈话变成双方面，“那么想想看吧，可能不久之后你的友人就会从荣军院的棺材里爬出来，再或者巴黎地下墓穴很快会有一颗浮空的Germain。”

“我不知道。也许您是对的。”他转过身。那双眼睛闭着，因为还算亮堂我甚至看清他的褐色睫毛微微颤抖。

“...等等...我想到了！”从刚才起一直被我忽略的一件事带着一道闪光狠狠划过脑海，“你们之所以拥有第二次生命，还有一个最关键的因素——身体。”

我为自己的想法颤粟，不管不顾地继续说下去：“死后保留完整的尸骨才是真正的必要条件。所以只要触碰过伊甸碎片，同时身体完好，就一定会复活！这个过程可能在没有先行者血统的情况下缓慢上几倍，但它在发生。”

一时间，只剩风。

最终他深深吸口气，再轻轻吐出。他睁开双眼，连同其中破碎的波纹一并望过来。

“谢谢您。”他低语，为了遥不可及的未来向我道谢。

“只是猜想罢了。我没有依据也没有自信说它是对的。”对于完全不了解的领域我却妄图触碰。我不该给他一个几乎不可能的念想。

他没说什么，但我知道也察觉了不对——刚刚我们都太激动了。

“最后一个问题，”我必须要问出，“为什么是我？”

不论是对我的敬称，还是态度，都让我受宠若惊。他才是，不必如此。我并不认为自己空有想象力的大脑足以吸引如他的人物。

“画作、文字、音乐，一切传达人类感情的方式，一切记录萌生信仰的感情。拉烈托先生，您会成为作家，成为连接世界本源之人。”

“您理解我们的存在。”

不投注于怜悯，不投注于敬畏，以平等眼光对待。这个‘理解’，拥有更深的涵义。赞叹他们的丰功伟绩前，先剥掉那层灼眼的光环，寻到被遮盖的真实自我，在流传于世的美名下，最赤裸的本质。再明白，才明白，光辉事迹背后不过是一个个或轻巧或沉重的抉择。褪去他人赠与之名，我们都一样。

人，罢了。

“我先不道谢了，反正之后你可能会恼羞成怒...总之，原谅我。”一件事，我妄想过很久，在今天终将被我的放肆所实现。我深吸一口气，念叨着‘Forgive my offended’，迎上他的不解。

我一直以为他的眼睛是不掺杂色的上好赭石。但我错了。借着傍晚略显昏沉的天色，我看清了那双眸子。仿若光阴倒置，此刻光直直打进他眼底，让我突然惊觉，原来他藏在阴影中太久，久到无人再记得往昔。于是我看到了，极浅的、近乎清澈的蓝。

很好，我又坚定了。

下一刻我不顾他因惊愕睁大的双眼，不顾路人的指指点点，不顾这行为有多荒谬，不顾一切地轻轻吻上他的额头。一个祝福，为了他的过去与未来。

“逾越了。”我退开，朝呆愣的他点点头。

他终于反应过来，张口似是准备说点什么的时候，我用动作和语言打断了他。不，这次不是身体接触，也不是粗俗的东西。

左手轻拍心脏所在的位置，随即离开再把食指立于唇前，之后迅速用手掌外侧触碰右胸，同时微微前倾上半身，最后将指尖放置到右边锁骨。我保持这个动作，以自己的语言为他送上另一个祝福。

“Miyakouttorasuno（愿祂引导你）。”

**Author's Note:**

> 好吧，该解释的还是得解释_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 最后那个礼的意思是‘祂与你同在’。‘祂’是吾自己的设定不提也罢。
> 
> Miyakouttorasuno-这句是枯语。也是自己的设定。因为用的自创字母...咳，就音译一下好了。（请用罗马音读不谢√） （装bi利器√）


End file.
